yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
-X Axis Highway
'''The Negative X Highway, '''is a highway constructed on the negative X axis, heading west, and is one of the four central highways. It starts in the nether at (0,0) meeting the other highways. Since December 2017 it goes all the way to the world border. While it is 2x3 at the beginning this drops down to a simple 1x2 tunnel at around -210k. Geography The highway used to be one of the lesser developed of the overworld highways on 2b2t, with large sections of it just being a single strip of path block or cobblestone. There are very few builds on this road, the only one of significance being The -10k Castle which was heavily griefed sometime in late 2016/early 2017. The road also had a large farm area around -12k which was also destroyed some time in early 2017. It also had a smaller farm area at -100k before it was griefed in April 2018. -X Team Private -X Team Private was (and still is) a group founded by Metrez and Bramblery. After hearing that no one has dug the -x highway in a while, they decided to take action. Although the highway was heavily filled with traps, bad infrastructure and so on, Metrez managed to get a few people to help maintain the highway until the then-current digsite, -850k. After succesfully performing this project he decided that he wanted to dig all the way to the world border. Metrez asked Bramblery to help him with the discord server and organization. After they succesfully set things up, they decided that, in order to get invited to the private discord, you have to be at least -850000m from spawn in the nether on the -x axis. Everything went well and as planned, BobbyButronic, RonIsBest, ShRules, mrx123 and more people helped the founders to dig to the border. On November 13, 2017, the dig started. At around 19 million, a known member of the -x team got killed while AFK. Because he had set a pearl before going afk, he decided to go back to his stash, get all the resources he needed, made someone load his pearl and went back to 19 million, and since the highway was extended to -20 million at the time he arrived at 19 million, he went to 20 million, started recording a video and went AFK. Then, 1 hour into the video, a member of the -x team popped up on the footage (Not named due to being too irrelevant) and killed the AFKing member. He got caught and said that he did it for the lol's and that he was planning to grief more monuments + that he had set traps everywhere already. The -X Team then decided to have a small pause at 20 million to fix all the monuments. After succesfully doing so, the digging continued. We decided to stop at -374000 and do "final 10,000 dig". Because obviously not everyone could be online at the same time due to timezones, Metrez made a strawpoll and the final dig was decided to be held at December 22, 2017. A video of this made by Nekramite can be seen here, and a video made by Bramblery can be seen here. Diggers List The people that dug to the world border were: * Bramblery * Metrez * ShRules * acceler8r * BobbyButronic * Nekramite * DeadlyDarkDragon * IHackedWalmart * Elementars * JobyJumble * RonIsBest * mrx123 * BLOCK567 * tr3b0r85 Highway Checkpoints * Every 100k in the nether * Every 1 million in the overworld * -10k Castle (heavily griefed) * -1 Million Glass Dome (griefed) * -1.6 Million Inn * -2 Million Camp * -7 Million Inn by Jon2020 Category:Highway Category:Transportation